Tails' Kissing Hand
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: Rosemary's 8 year old son Miles Prower, does not want to go to school because it will not be as cozy as around home. So his mom shows him a special secret that she learned from her mom when she was a kid.


Tails, though he was called by his actual name, Miles by his mom, was now 8 years old, and was going to school for the first time tomorrow, but he did not want to go, he wanted to stay with his mom instead.

He sat on the couch next to her, crying his eyes out and saying, "I don't want to go to school, mom! I wanna stay here with you!" He hugged her tight.

She just rubbed his back and said, "Miles, I know you'll love school, sweetie. You'll make new friends, play fun games, and learn all kinds of new things."

She nuzzled his heard with her muzzle. "Sometimes we all have to do things we don't want to do Miles, even if they're scary at first." She said to her son.

Tails pulled away and sniffed, wiping his eyes. "It won't be as cozy around there as it is here with you, mom." He sobbed softly.

Tails' mom replied, "That's not exactly true, sweetie. I know a wonderful secret that will make your days warm and cozy at school just as your days at home."

Tails wiped his tears away with one last sniff, and looked intrested. "A secret?" He asked with a smile. "What kind of secret?"

"A very old secret." She replied with a smile. "I learned it from my mom, and she learned it from her mom. It's called 'The Kissing Hand'."

"The Kissing Hand?" Tails asked curiously. "What's that?"

"I'll show you, Miles." She said sweetly. "Give me your hand."

Tails did as he was told, holding out his hand. Rosemary took his hand, and spread open his fingers into a fan.

She leaned foward kissed the palm of Tails' hand. That kiss rushed from his hand, up his arm, and into his heart.

He feld his face tingle with special warmth from the hand kiss from his mom.

Rosemary said to Tails, "Now when you feel lonely, Miles, and need a little loving from home, just press your hand to your cheek and think, 'Mommy loves you' and that kiss will jump to your face and fill you with toasty warm thoughts."

Tails just smiled, happy and heart warmed from his mother just did, and nodded with a smile.

Tails loved his kissing hand very much, now he knew his mother's love would go with him, no matter where he went, even to school.

He hugged Rosemary and said, "Thank you, mom. I feel so much better now."

She hugged back and said, "No problem, sweetie."

Tails then went upstairs to go to bed.

He thought to himself, 'Whenever I feel lonely, all I have to do is put my hand to my cheek, and I will honor her toasty warm thoughts.'

He got to his went, and crawled into to bed, turning off his lamp. "Goodnight, mom." He said to Rosemary as she walked by his room.

"Goodnight, Miles." She replied back, closing his door.

The next morning, Tails finished eating breakfast, put on his backpack, and headed to the door to walk to school.

Rosemary said to him, "Remember, Miles. that kiss will always give you toasty warm thoughts of my love."

Tails nodded and headed out the door. He went to school and had a lot of fun.

He made new friends, like Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Cream, even a girl seediran named Cosmo.

When he got home, he went to his mom who was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Mom, i'm back." He said, sitting next to her.

"Did the kiss make your day cozy just like at home?" She asked him with a smile.

Tails nodded with a sweet smile. "Yes, it did, mom."

She rubbed his back, and said, "I'm glad to hear that, Miles."

"I made so many new friends, and I even learned how to study different machines on the computer." He said.

"That's great, Miles." She said with a smile. "I'm glad your Kissing Hand kept you company."

Tails nodded with a sweet smile. "Yeah..."

Tails then thought of something, he decides to return the favor for what she did for him last night.

He said to his mother with a smile, "Give me your hand, mom."

Rosmemary held out her hand, and Tails tooked her hand into both of his, and opened her fingers into a fan. He kissed the palm of Rosemary's hand, and Rosemary smiled warmly when he did.

Tails let go of her hand and said, "Now you have a Kissing Hand, too mom." He said with a warm smile.

Rosemary smiled, hugged him, and said, "Thank you..."

Tails hugged back, "You're welcome, mom." He replied.

THE END 


End file.
